


The Adventure Zone: Dust: Prologue

by Mister_Upside



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 04:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21009407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Upside/pseuds/Mister_Upside
Summary: In the city where all is prosperous and hope still holds high in the air, two boys meet. They were supposed to be friends forever . . . "





	The Adventure Zone: Dust: Prologue

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/585638349511852035/632773814043934761/Untitled-Artwork_7.png?width=419&height=559)

PAGE 1

Panel 1: Establishing shot. Dry River Valley. Night. We have a great panoramic view of the city – the church, the mills and the plantation, and the barren riverbed. The city is quiet, save for some lights. Our focus is on the exterior of the Saloon. Horses are tied out front; the candle lights are dim from the windows inside. Sound of conversation and revelry.

Panel 2: Interior of the Saloon, particularly focused on the bar. It's a pretty decent crowd for a weekday. Not many people are at the bar though, except for one lonely figure. He's dressed nicely - not exactly a tuxedo, but definitely nicer than everyone else in the bar – and is keeping to himself.

Panel 3: Focus on the lone figure: It's Dylan Mathis. He lazily gazes downwards, alone with his melancholy and his mug of beer.

CAPTION  
Hey, kid . . . !

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/585638349511852035/632773835434885180/Untitled-Artwork_6.png?width=419&height=559)

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/585638349511852035/632773848915509268/Untitled-Artwork_5.png?width=419&height=559)

PAGE 2

Panel 1: Daytime in the streets. We see a boy barely ten years old – a well-dressed child of means in these Old West days and unnaturally pale. He is looking off-pane at someone yelling out to him. 

FANCY KID  
Huh?

Panel 2: We see a scruffy and disheveled kid, barely ten, in the streets. The kind of kid you would expect to see hanging out with Huckleberry Finn, he looks like you would expect a werewolf kid to look in a human form. He’s with two or three other boys of a similar class, and yelling out to the Fancy Kid.

SCRUFFY KID  
Mind getting our ball?

Panel 3: Distance view of the pair – carriages pass around them; adults in various Western-era clothes mill around. Rich Kid is picking up the ball near his feet and walking towards Scruffy Kid.

SCRUFFY KID 1  
Thanks!

SCRUFFY KID 2  
I'm Dylan.

FANCY KID  
I'm Jeremiah.

Panel 4: Scruffy – Dylan – thumbs back at his friends off-panel.

DYLAN (SCRUFFY KID)  
You wanna play?

Panel 5: Rich Kid – Jeremiah – smiles in excitement – his vampire teeth visible.

JEREMIAH (FANCY KID)  
Sure!

Panel 6: Long shot. Roads are active; the town is bustling and alive as the pair run off together to play – Twin Rivers at its most glorious time!

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/585638349511852035/632773877138718750/Untitled-Artwork_4.png?width=419&height=559)

PAGE 3

Panel 1: Long view of the river, still with water (though clearly receding). The grass on the shore is green and the sun is bright. Jeremiah and Dylan are playing in the water, giving each other a splash. They’re maybe a year older, but still kids. On the shore near some trees we see their clothes discarded.

Panel 2: The boys’ splashing is interrupted by a voice from off-panel. Dylan looks over while Jeremiah rolls his eyes in aggravation. 

VOICE  
Can I play?

Panel 3: A girl who looks surprisingly like Dylan stands at the water's edge. Wearing a frilly dress and a bonnet her face puffed in aggravation as the two boys tell her off. 

DYLAN  
Get lost, Anne! You can't swim here!

JEREMIAH  
No girls allowed!

Panel 4: Boys go back to playing!

JEREMIAH  
Your sister is so annoying – !

Panel 5: Girl cannon-balls between the two!

JEREMIAH & DYLAN  
HEY!

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/585638349511852035/632773924643667970/Untitled-Artwork_3.png?width=419&height=559)

PAGE 4

Panel 1: The boys are waving their fists and splashing up after her, while she runs off, soaking wet – stealing their clothes as she flees! 

JEREMIAH  
You brat!

DYLAN  
Get back here with those!

VOICE (from Panel 2)  
Keep those eyes closed!

Panel 2: Close up of Jeremiah. He's older now -- probably closer to thirteen. He has his hands over his eyes.

VOICE (off-panel)  
Now open them!

Panel 3: View of Anne and Dylan, also around thirteen years old . . . though we cannot tell which one is which right now, as they’re both wearing identical frilly dresses and lace chokers, their long hair tied up into tight buns. Both snap an elegant pose and a dainty smile.

DYLAN & ANNE  
Guess which one of us is which!

Panel 4: Jeremiah kisses the one and then the other in quick succession, catching both off guard.

Panel 5: Jeremiah points to Anne, sticking out his tongue and fleeing from her as she gives chase tsundere-style – both playful and on the cusp of youthful flirtation. In the middle – maybe off to the side just a bit – Dylan still has an astonished expression on his face. 

JEREMIAH 1  
You're Anne!

ANNE 1  
How did you tell?!

JEREMIAH 2  
Dylan doesn't taste as gross!

ANNE 2  
Jeremiah Blackwell, you take that back!

Panel 6: Dylan is still standing stock-still, his fingers to his lips and his eyes wide – the look of someone who was surprised by love. 

JEREMIAH 3 (previous panel)  
You'll have to make me!

CAPTION  
I think I'm in love.

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/585638349511852035/632773949880533022/Untitled-Artwork_2.png?width=419&height=559)

PAGE 5

Panel 1: Dylan is now in his late-teens/early-twenties. He's dressed in a rather pleasant suit and a popped collar – a Byronic hero stuck in a Western setting. He has a similar stunned expression on his face that he did back on that fateful day. Shadows of tree leaves and branches are cast over his face, indicating his trapped and conflicted emotions. 

VOICE 1 (off-panel)  
With Anne.

VOICE 2 (off-panel)  
I think I’m in love with Anne.

Panel 2: Birds-eye view of Jeremiah and Dylan underneath a wilting cashew tree atop a gentle hill. Jeremiah is pacing anxiously in and out of the shade of the tree, his clothes much more formal than Dylan’s – their class divide not as obvious as it was when they were kids but still fairly apparent – while Dylan keeps under the shade of the tree. 

DYLAN  
And how long were you both going to play me for a fool, Jeremiah?

JEREMIAH 1  
Devil take me Dylan, we never meant to go behind your back like this! Certainly not for this long!

JEREMIAH 2  
I don’t know how it happened. It’s just . . . 

Panel 3: Jeremiah, anxiously rubbing the back of his neck, passes in front of Dylan, who looks down at the ground, fist over his mouth and having the worst day of his life but unable to say anything.

JEREMIAH 3 (previous panel)  
Sometimes when you’re with someone long enough, you just . . . know!

Panel 4: Focus on Dylan. His face betrays no emotion. Jeremiah paces past Dylan off to the left side of the panel.

DYLAN  
Yeah, I know. 

JEREMIAH 1 (off-panel)  
My parents are planning to send me to University in the Fall. They want me to take over the business when I get back.

JEREMIAH 2 (off-panel)  
When I’m in charge – when we’re in charge – we can do what we want.

Panel 5: Focus on Jeremiah. He’s looking down pensively. 

JEREMIAH  
Anne and I . . . don’t want to wait that long.

Panel 6: Focus on Dylan. This is the hardest, saddest day of his life, but he isn’t going to show it.

DYLAN  
I . . . don’t think my family will approve.

Panel 7: Close-up on Dylan. His face, now turned way, is completely engulfed in the shade of the tree, with barely any light touching. All he wants is for his love to be happy . . . 

JEREMIAH (off-panel)  
It’s not your family’s approval I care about.

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/585638349511852035/632773900937461771/Untitled-Artwork_1.png?width=419&height=559)

PAGE 6

Panel 1: Tight close up of Jeremiah and Anne – Jeremiah has a top hat on, and Anne has a wedding veil pulled back – sharing the first kiss of the rest of their lives!

VOICE (off panel)  
You may kiss the bride!

Panel 2: Long view. We’re inside an old church – Spartan and wooden, as one would expect from a Western sort of mining town chapel. The whole of the building is empty save for a scant few of the wedding party – Anne and Jeremiah making up the bride and groom aspect; Dylan standing on Jeremiah’s side; a random female (likely a friend of Anne’s) on Anne’s side; and the priest. Anne is shaking the Priest’s hand and thanking him, while her friend stands by and gushes; Jeremiah is reaching out to Dylan, who is turning to leave.

JEREMIAH  
Dylan, where you headed?

Panel 3: Jeremiah is thumbing back at the entrance, his face flush and grin wide. We see Anne coming up from behind Jeremiah. 

JEREMIAH 1  
Anne’s gotta head home and all on account of her family – 

JEREMIAH 2  
– but that doesn’t mean we gotta tuck it in!

JEREMIAH 3P  
Let’s say we head over to the casino and celebrate!

Panel 4: Focus on Dylan, who is looking over his shoulder but not completely facing his friend, playing it as cool as possible given the circumstances. 

DYLAN 1  
I’ve had enough romantic stuff for one day. Worse than raw silver.

DYLAN 2  
If it’s all the same, I’m gonna cash my chips early. 

DYLAN 3  
Spend some extra time with your wife. Maybe take the long way getting her home.

Panel 5: Anne cuts past Jeremiah, who hugs and kisses Dylan on the cheek! She has a soft expression of understanding -- like maybe she knows Dylan's feelings for Jeremiah, and understands the sacrifice he's making by giving him up. 

ANNE (whisper)  
Thank you.

Panel 6: First-person view of Anne and Jeremiah, who start to walk in the direction of the side exit of the church. The priest is holding the door open for them, and Anne’s friend is already walking outside. Jeremiah looks back at Dylan (off-panel) and waves him a jovial goodbye – not knowing that this will be the last time they ever see one another.

JEREMIAH  
Love you, Dylan!

Panel 7: Focus on Dylan, who can only stand forlorn and alone in this empty church. How do you think you would feel if the person you have loved since you could love was walking away with the sister whom you love so dear, and both were the happiest they’d ever been?

DYLAN (whisper)  
I love you too.

[ ](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/585638349511852035/632773997783941130/Untitled-Artwork.png?width=307&height=559)

PAGE 7

Panel 1: We’re back in the present, inside the saloon, Dylan sits pensively at the bar nursing his beer – his eyes closed.

Panel 2: Sepia-tone flashback memory of him and Jeremiah playing together as friends. (Or him after that first kiss with Jeremiah.)

Panel 3: Dylan's eyes snap open as a spectral voice reaches his ears.

VOICE (ghostly)  
Dylan

Panel 4: Dylan takes suddenly to his feet, sniffing the air – the scent of something catching all of his worry and fear.

Panel 5: Dylan runs outside onto the streets. It’s dark and barely lit and the streets empty save for a shadowy figure laying on the ground.

Panel 6: Dylan turns the person over . . . 

PAGE 8

Panel 1: First-Person View: It's Jeremiah. He's bleeding out on the ground – his guts gouged. Jeremiah looks up at him, a blend of terror and confusion on his face. Blood bubbles out from his mouth as he tries to speak; reaching up to Dylan. 

Panel 2: Dylan is panicked as he cradles Jeremiah. Blood is everywhere. Jeremiah’s fingertips brush the side of his face . . . 

DYLAN 1  
Oh God!

DYLAN 2  
Oh God, please no!

Panel 3: Closer view of Jeremiah. His eyes are wide and he seems to be trying to say something.

DYLAN 3 (previous panel)  
Jeremiah, please . . . 

Panel 4: Same view as the previous Panel 2. Jeremiah’s hand drops, the life from him gone. Dylan can only gawk silently as his friend dies. 

Panel 5: Same view. Dylan looks around, seeing that he is surrounded by townsfolk – only torsos and legs visible; their expressions hidden.

Panel 6: FPV of Dylan as he looks up at all of them, tears in his eyes and expression begging for answers to every question imaginable. 

DYLAN  
It wasn't me . . .

Panel 7: Birds-eye view of the scene.

VOICE  
Somebody get the sheriff.  
(or)  
DYLAN (disembodied)  
It wasn't me.

PAGE 9

Panel 1: Interior of the Sheriff’s office. Dylan is in his prison cell, his outfit shed save for his undershirt and pants, which are still covered in blood. His face is downturn and body cast in the shadows of the bars. 

CAPTION  
It wasn't me.  
(or)  
We got ourselves a scene.  
(or)  
Somebody get the sheriff. 

Panel 2: Close-up of a hand closing a desk drawer when a knock comes from the door. The room is dimly lit by gas lamps and barest of moonlight – a grim setting for a grim scene. The deputy, who is standing next to Dylan’s cell, nervously snaps to attention.

SFX 1 - 3  
KNOCK

Panel 3: FPV. The door opens. On the other side of the door are three figures. We don't see their faces, but from their clothes we can infer that they’re Augustus, Gandy, and Eroll.

EROLL 1  
We're from the Grayson's Detective Agency

EROLL 2  
We were told that we needed to be here.

Panel 4: FPV. Sheriff Zeke stands at the doorway – graying mutton-chops and a haggard expression of someone who’s seen too many murders – looking down at the trio with a mix of sadness and disappointment.

SHERIFF  
Guess we best get this started.

Panel 5: Birds-eye view of the Sheriff’s station. The trio enter the sheriff’s station, the light casting out in the street the only light there is in this whole city. Title and credits go in this panel.

TITLE: PROLOGUE  
TITLE 2: A STORY FROM “THE ADVENTURE ZONE: DUST”  
WRITTEN BY: Tom Upside  
ART BY: Maedhros the Tall (https://maedhros-the-tall.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: This is a fan work of The Adventure Zone: Dust, in participation with The Adventure Bang fan group! All characters, unless otherwise noted, are owned by The McElroy Family. Artists have permission to adapt this script into a proper Comic Book form, provided author credit is properly attributed to Tom Upside; for any sharing of the artwork used in this fic, please reach out to Maedhros the Tall for permission. For for of the art from this fic, please visit https://www.instagram.com/p/B3izSSKhmP7/?igshid=oz0aztjw4qcw; for more from the artist, please visit https://maedhros-the-tall.tumblr.com/.


End file.
